


2021 Ressyfaerie Request: Videogame Time

by Ressyfaerie



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressyfaerie/pseuds/Ressyfaerie
Summary: This is a fic I wrote in a series of fics from tumblr requests.Ivan and Boris play mario kart, a terrible idea really.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	2021 Ressyfaerie Request: Videogame Time

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask: 
> 
> Video-game time between ivan and boris ( not as a ship, as a BROTP if that's ok with you)  
> You can use the dub names if you want
> 
> Author Notes:
> 
> Okay so I have never really written anything about these guys before and I’m not so sure about their personalities but I assume lots of angry swearing?? Lol it’s getting late here so I hope this is good!

“Eat shit loser.” Boris held the wii controller aggressively. 

Both of them had to wear the wii straps, as they learned from previous experience if they didn’t, controllers went through TVs. 

“If you don’t get off Princess peach’s ass I will personally destroy your whole family.” Ivan stated simply. 

“Well you’re my family fucker so good luck destroying yourself- DID YOU JUST FUCKING BLUE SHELL ME.”

“Eat shit Boris.” 

“Your moms a whore-” Boris grinned while ramming Bowser’s cart against Toad’s.

“Your dads a bitch- DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST-”

“I’ll fuck your mom and fuck your dad and become your step mommy daddy-” Boris punched Ivan’s shoulder with his first before going back to the game immediately. 

“Dude can you like fuck off.” Boris truly meant it. 

“No I will not fuck off.” Ivan cockily responded. 

“Get out of here you perogie FUCK!” Ivan threw the controller which was thankfully still attached to his wrist. 

“Wake wakey eggs and sin eat my red shell loser-” Boris laughed and jumped off the couch aggressively winning the match.

“Fuck! Why can’t we play a regular game like call of duty instead of this preschool bullshit-” 

The door to their apartment flew open and team mom came in to check on them.

“Are you guys okay? I heard yelling-” Tala saw mario kart on the screen, “oh- Didn’t I tell you guys you had to stop playing this game?” 

“Sorry mom.” Ivan rolled his eyes. 

“Get over here and play, it’s better with more players, the swearing gets worse.” Boris grinned handing Tala another controller.


End file.
